7 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1941
by uru94
Summary: El ataque a Pearl Harbor fue un golpe duro, que hizo que América se uniese al conflicto, cambiando así para siempre el transcurso de la guerra. Inglaterra lo sabía,claro que sí, por eso no lo evitó. Aunque le matase ver la mirada de Alfred acusarle, una mirada cargada de odio. Pequeño OS, reviews please!


**¡Hola! Bueno, un pequeño OS que escribí hará una semana o así para el fandom francés de Hetalia, y me preguntaba que tal quedaría en español. ¡Fue un reto! Claramente prefiero la versión francesa, excepto en algunos momentos; pero bueno, aquí os lo dejo, disfrutadlo.**

**Disclaimer: La idea no es mía, me inspiré en un dibujo que ví en DevianArt (autor: hoogily) y simplemente me fascinó. En cuanto a los personajes, pertenecen a Himayura-sama.**

**Protagonistas: Inglaterra, América. Mención de numerosos países Europeos, así como Japón y China.**

**Leve FRUK.**

******Referencia a echos históricos.**

**Un beso :)**

* * *

7 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1941

Arthur suspiró cuando oyó la puerta principal cerrarse de un portazo .

Si no tuviese nada que ver, nunca hubiese creido que el que gritaba de esa forma era su pequeño America, el niño que había criado como a su hijo, el joven al que tanto quería, pese a sus multiples diferencias.

El país al que había apuñalado por la espalda

« ¡Inglaterra ! ¡Baja ahora mismo, cobarde!, ¡Traidor! ¡Monstruo!" gritó América.

El inglés intentó infundirse valor. Sabía que se lo merecía, se merecía eso y mucho más.

Lentamente bajó la gran escalera de madera de su mansión.

América no tardó en verle.

Inglaterra bajaba elegantemente, sus ojos verdes clavados en los de Alfred, su cara no reflejaba emoción alguna.

Si el estado más que penoso de su « hijo » le causaba dolor, no lo mostró.

_No tenía derecho_.

Esa falta aparente de emoción solo consiguió que el americano se enfureciese aún más.

Este se lanzó sobre Arthur, aunque al mayor solo le quedaban dos escalones para llegar a su lado, lo levantó pese a sus numerosas heridas y lo empujó contra el muro más cercano.

El ruido de la cabeza de Inglaterra que golpeaba violentamente la piedra blanca fue lo único que se oyó en la habitación.

El muró se tiñó de rojo, pero poco importaba. La casa ya estaba manchada con la sangre del más joven, ¿quién hubiese notado la diferencia?

« ¡Lo sabías! ¡Tú construiste esa puta maquina, estabas al corriente de los planes de Alemania! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?! ¡Han muerto por tu culpa!» gritó América a pleno pulmón, solo se podía leer la rabia en sus ojos azules.

No se parecía en nada al chico que él conocía, siempre riendo. El cabello sucio, enmarañado, manchado de sangre, las gafas torcidas; varias cicatrices surcaban el cuello, la cara. En sus mejillas podía ver todavía el rastro de las lágrimas, pero hacía tiempo que sus ojos se habían secado. Su ropa echa añicos dejaba entrever la causa de todo.

El costado de América sangraba mucho allí donde Kiku le había clavado la katana, cogiéndole por sorpresa. Pearl Harbor.

« ¡Di algo ! ¡Maldito bastardo ! »

Arthur sintió como se le secaba la boca, y entonces su voz sonó, rota, intentando esconder el dolor que todo aquello le causaba.

« Sí, lo sabía. ¡Sabía que tus hijos no tenían ninguna oportunidad! ¡Sabía que Japón te atacaría! ¡Que te iba a dejar destrozado! Y sin embargo no moví ni un solo dedo, _dejé que pasara_.»

America sintió aquellas palabras como un chorro de agua fría. Soltó a Inglaterra y le dio la espalda, temblando sin control.

¿Acaso no tenía remordimientos? ¡Por el amor de dios, eran vidas humanas! ¡Los descendientes de sus propios hijos, de los primeros colonos ingleses!

« ¿Y quieres saber por qué no hice nada? ¡Porque **necesitaba** que sintieses ese dolor ! Necesitaba que conocieses la desesperación, que la sed de venganza recorriese tu ser. Porque te necesito en esta jodida guerra que ya a durado demasiado, de la que apenas hoy has vislumbrado el horror»

Las palabras de Inglaterra murieron en su garganta, no podía hablar, las lágrimas que se había prohibido derramar caían amargamente al suelo.

Estaba harto. Tan cansado. Era él único que aún luchaba en Europa. Rusia estaba demasiado lejos, al igual que China. Ellos tenían sus propios problemas, el primero enfrentaba a Gilbert, el otro a Kiku. Pero era el único que luchaba contra Ludwig, el peor de todos.

El rubio se había vuelto medio loco, la mascara del nacismo habiendo borrado todo rastro de su personalidad. Todos habían caído en Europa: Polonia, Austria, Dinamarca, Holanda, Belgica, Luxemburgo.

Francia.

Francis que había sido traicionado y entregado por el cabrón de su jefe.

Arthur prefería no pensar en lo que Ludwig podía haberle hecho. Era demasiado duro.

Tan solo esperaba que no le hubiese matado.

Alfred lo observó, sintiendo el odio en las venas, un odio que nunca antes había sentido hacia su tutor. Ni siquiera durante la guerra de Independencia, ni en 1804. No un odio tan profundo. En ese momento, lo detestaba, inclusó más que a Japón.

« Puedes sentirte orgulloso » oyó que le decía.

Y luego se fue.

_Durante la 2º Guerra Mundial, el Reino Unido inventó una maquina con la que podía traducir los códigos alemanes, sabiendo así cuando estos pensaban atacar. __Se dice que gracias a esa maquina, los ingleses estuvieron al corriente del ataque a Pearl Harbor antes de que tuviese lugar._

_Los Estados Unidos de América, que en un principio habían rechazado unirse al conficto, no tuvieron más opción tras perder a más de 2000 civiles._

_Con América en su bando, los aliados tenían al fin una potunidad de destruir el Eje, ganando así la guerra._

7 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1941

Uno de los días más lluviosos que los Londonienses verrían jamás.


End file.
